


the flower witch

by princess_nana97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childern, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, I had fun writing, I'm Bad At Summaries, Language of Flowers, Original Character-centric, Original Universe, This is my first work, also suck at naming, as you can see, flower witch, it is vague as I can make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_nana97/pseuds/princess_nana97
Summary: in a world where magic is used normally for those who know about it, there is a witch who loves to learn about the nature of flowers. Once were seen in her favorite garden, talking to the roses and lilies.ora witch that her specialty is taking care of the flowers and some kids came to company her for a little bit.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	the flower witch

**Author's Note:**

> please read the end note

In a different world where magic is used on regular bases to those who have knowledge. A girlish witch who loves to be in the garden and study the nature of flowers was seen in her favorite garden, talking to the roses and lilies as if they knew her. as if they were humans.  
Laughing and flying around them, a wind breezes tenderly into her skin, touching her long almost silky hair, illustrates that the flowers were leaning towards her. A Soft and idyllic scene that anyone refuses to look away from, wishing it well last forever there.  
Being the only and the most beautiful witch in the village, people tried to approach her; even children gifted her with flowers and curiosity.

“Miss! Miss! Here! Flowers for you!” babbled one of the children. The sudden sound startled her but quickly gave a warm smile seeing what is in their grasp of the children’s petite hands. A white Carnation, a bright and fluffy white as the clouds, shining into their tiny-muddy hands 

“It’s for you! We read about the meaning for flowers so we can give it to you,” exclaimed another kid, showing their achievement. As in Que, all shouted different words but she at least got the grasp of it. 

“Yes! Yes! Do you know what does it mean? It means pure love! Pure love, we read it on the library…” is all that she could comprehend. They kept talking and talking, leaving no room for the witch to speak, all she can do was to smile at them. However, suddenly a louder voice shouted “oh no! The flower won’t last long, it is gonna die… Does that mean our love will be gone too?” tears are threatening to fall from their eyes looking like it was the end of the world. Well, to them it rather is.

The flower witch stretches her hands towards them with a gentle smile “do you want me to make it live longer?” beamed up at the suggestion, the children hurried to give her the carnation carefully so it won’t die fast, they explained.

With a small mild swirl with her free hand, a cast of light starts to arise to cover the moribund flowers kindly. Searching quickly for an empty spot to plant them with her eyes. The kids were speechless for the entire movement since it is the first time seeing what is in front of them. After the witch was done planting them, the light starts to flicker until it forms like small dots floating away. The kids are unable to gaze away, following its direction up high to the sky. One of the shiny dots took a different turn and landed on one of the kids’ noses, they giggled at the sight. Of course, it was the witch doing, still watched them with amusement. 

“Ah! That was so awesome!” squealed the children with praises despite their lack of vocabulary. 

A small girl expectantly asked, “Does that mean our love will remain?” The witch slightly nodded. “With care your affection will remain” replied while cheekily added “…and a little magic,” twirling her hand with a redundant movement to prove her point, creating a circle of lights, ohs and ahs were heard from her little audience. 

The children always enjoy being around the witch, giving her flowers, sometimes knowing the meaning behind it, other times they get confused, by then she will tell them what it could mean. Daisy, pansies, irises, and roses, anything they could find, was filled in her garden. Until one day they all shyly walked to her, gave her purple hydrangea. If the witch was surprised, she didn’t show it. 

“Please accept these,” mumbled a kid, he wanted to ask if they could ask a personal question but hesitated a bit. A sigh escaped from the witched mouth, not because she didn’t want to take it but the fact that the kids were hesitating when they practically company her every day. Shifting her sitting position to face them fully while reaching both of her arms to take the flowers, since there is a lot of it.

Seeing that made the kids throw lots of questions. So fast and at the same time. ”why are you alone? Aren’t there other witches like you? Did you really understood our meaning behind the flowers?” being experienced with their enthusiasm. The witch understood them and tried to answer them probably, but she chuckled instead. The children stopped their rambled words waiting for a reply. After a minute or two, she began to breathe normally.

“I’m not alone; I have lots of flowers and roses around. Also, you started to come along and give me more friends. And there are other witches and wizards, we are not a rare species, but I am the only one that cares about flowers.” Her word ended in a sad note, avoiding too many details, but continued with a teasing smile “and to answer you last question, of course I know the meaning behind it, I am a flower witch, after all, am I not?” the kids snickered at that comment

“Wanting to understand me, huh? Am I that interested?” mused the witch

“Yes! Very!” the kids stated, jumping up and down, while she plants their gift for the day and more in the future. “Ask away” triggered the innocent interrogation between the children and the witch.

“Why did you become a flower witch?” a kid started

“Well, because I like flowers and they could mean a lot of things which help people to try to understand each other more,” The witch said

“Don’t you feel lonely?” another asked

“Nope, I have nature to company me” simply answered

“Can I be like you so I can company you?”

“Why? You already accompany me, but you can if you wanted for yourself,” said the witch

They went back and forth with their conversation. The last question the kids have was “what’s your chosen flower you want to give to someone?”

The flower witch stopped her immediate replies as to give it a thought. Smiling gently at the kids, knowing even if they don’t know the meaning, the name of it is enough that they could make them correctly guess it. 

The witch showed her palms to exhibits the flower with her magic. Five blue petals that make look like a star-shaped and small yellow dot like a sun in the middle of it. It looks so simple but it means a lot to her. The flower witch said something as she gave every child a hologram flower that turned into a real one the moment the kids get the hold of it.

“Forget-me-nots”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading this. I know it is short but I had a vision on it. it's like a beginning to a story that happens at the end. I hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I had a hard time researching the language of flowers and their meaning. I hope I wrote right XD  
> a feedback would be help me a lot.


End file.
